Moon Slayer
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: 2 hours before going through the Third Task, Harry overhears Dumbledore talking to Ron and Hermione about their manipulations. After being killed by Voldemort in the Graveyard, The Soul King gives Harry a second chance as Tensa Zangetsu, and is sent to Ichigo's Inner World 15 years ago. But now, a few weeks after the Triwizard Tournament and Harry's 4th year, Ichigo gets a letter.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

Moon Slayer: Chapter 1: The Letter.

 _Hello, my young friends(Or elder, if you're older than me, which is highly likely, as I'm still in Highschool.), Dark here with the beginning of another Possible Parallel Universe, as the Multiverse theory states. Enjoy._

 _P.S. This fic is also me experimenting with Yaoi. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!_

 _P.P.S. The explanations are a bit long, sorry about that, but I just imagine the Soul King as someone that describes things to the finest points._

 _P.P.P.S. Just a couple of notes._

 _1\. This happens just after the Soul Society Invasion, and Aizen's Betrayal_

Begin!

Tensa Zangetsu sighed as he relaxed in the Inner World of his wielder. He was lying on the side of a building, recalling how he got here.

' _Not like there's anything else to do here._ '

(Flashback)

 _Harry Potter groaned as he opened his eyes._

 _He turned his head as he heard a voice._

"Hello Harry Potter. It is good to meet you. _" Said the voice. Harry gaped as he saw the source of the voice._

 _The Entity in front of him_ _appear_ _ed_ _to be humanoid in physique, with slicked-back dark hair, oval eyes with black sclera and unusual pupils and very thin eyebrows._ _It_ _does not have any arms or leg_ _s_ _._ _The_ _Entity_ _exists within an unusual barrier that is framed on either side by bright white curtains as the focus point of a large, elegant room._

" _W-who are you?" The Child managed to stutter out after a long time._

"I have many names. I am referred to as, 'God', as 'The Almighty', as 'Kami-sama'. But I have one name that I was birthed with, and that is Soul King, or Reio-sama. You may refer to me as any of those names. _" The Soul King stated._

 _Harry's eyes were wide, and his jaw was agape. THIS is God, or the Soul King as he said?_

" _Why am I here, Mister Soul King?" He asked._

 _The Linchpin of the Soul Society smiled at the child as he answered._

"Harry, you are here because you died. But you died before your time. You were fated to die of natural causes, in the year 2120, at the age of 140. Instead you died at the age of 14, dying by the hands of your Nemesis, all because your discovered the manipulations of your former friends. Harry Potter, it has been decided by myself and the Zero Squad of the Soul Society, residing in the Realm of the King, that you are to be Reincarnated as the Zanpakutou of Ichigo Kurosaki, entitled Tensa Zangetsu, or Zangetsu when in Shikai. _"_

 _The Information stated by the Soul King baffled Harry, He wasn't supposed to die in the graveyard? Zanpakutou?_

" _What is a Zanpakutou? And is the Wizarding World aware of how I died? Is Cedric alright?"_

 _The Soul King looked a bit confused, before recalling that Harry would have no idea what a Zanpakutou is, and of course he'd be curious about his friend._

"Your friend, Cedric Diggory, is alive. He informed the Wizarding World of the death, and the return of Tom Riddle, or as he refers to himself as, Voldemort. The 'Minister of Magic', Cornelius Fudge, is in denial, and insists all is well. Foolish Human. As for what a Zanpakutou is, A Zanpakutou is the main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar, and the Visored. The Zanpakutou of low-ranking Shinigami are called Asauchi and do not have names, but the Zanpakutou of Shinigami of rank have names. In its sealed state, a Zanpakutou has the form of a Japanese sword. Such weapons are unique swords generated from their owner's souls. Its shape differs depending on its owner.

Depending upon the Shinigami's ability to communicate with and control their Zanpakutou's spirit, a Zanpakutou can manifest itself in two additional forms and revert to a sealed state. These two forms, known as Shikai and Bankai, are akin to upgrades for the Zanpakutou, giving it abilities far beyond those of its simple use as a sword. Shinigami usually carry their Zanpakutou in its sealed state, and activate the released forms as necessary.

A Zanpakutou can change size and shape depending on the spiritual strength of the owner.

All Zanpakutou have two levels of release. The first one is Shikai and the second one is Bankai. The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakutou, and vary according to the wielder's strength and training.

Most Zanpakutou look like regular katana, with slight variations between them as one would expect between different swords.

Zanpakutou can also be disguised as other objects, though such objects seem to need to be of similar proportions to the sword itself.

Shikai is the second form available to a Zanpakutou. To activate it, the Shinigami needs to learn the name of their Zanpakutou. This is not as easy as simply picking a name, for the living spirit of the Zanpakutou already has its own name. The Shinigami must be able to communicate and harmonize with their Zanpakutou effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit within its world.

The blade changes shape and gains special abilities by chanting a Kaigo, or release incantation. Using the Kaigo, followed by the name of the Zanpakutou, activates Shikai. It is crucial to memorize each phrase, for every Zanpakutou has a different incantation.

The commands vary between users and range from a simple imperative verb to a short poem. They often relate to the Zanpakutou's signature ability or hint at the nature of its spirit. This step may be bypassed by expert Shinigami who have learned how to use their Bankai.

Achievement of the Shikai is a mark of control of a Zanpakutou, and it is a requirement for advancement within the Shinigami ranks, for most seated officers are capable of Shikai. It is required in order to achieve the rank of lieutenant, for it is a requirement which most captains look for.

Bankai is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutou. To achieve Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutou spirit. Materialization means the opposite of getting dragged into the Zanpakutou's inner world: the wielder needs to summon the Zanpakutou's spirit into the physical world. It usually takes 10 years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it. Despite the Zanpakutou spirit being subjugated for their Shinigami to learn Bankai, the Zanpakutou also becomes stronger and learns Bankai at precisely the moment their Shinigami learns it. Even though Bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutou, it does not mean the Shinigami's growth ends there. A Bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve even further as its Shinigami gets stronger.

The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai are dependent on the Zanpakutou, and vary according to the wielder's strength and training. But in general, one's power can grow 5 to 10 times greater by attaining it. Only the strongest Shinigami can use it, and it is the ultimate technique of a Zanpakutou. Those who achieve Bankai always have remarkable roles in the history of Soul Society.

Zanpakutou are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are among the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows. Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakutou, and each Zanpakutou is unique: the swords are reflections of a Shinigami's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutou's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which match their owner's.

A Zanpakutou's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her sword's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutou are born with their Shinigami, and they die along with their Shinigami. Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction.

Inside each Zanpakutou is an incarnation which manifests itself upon the Zanpakutou's transformation. The Zanpakutou you will be reincarnated as is Tensa Zangetsu. _"_

 _Harry's eyes were wide at the lengthy and detailed explanation, and he was going to become a Zanpakutou?_

 _He then felt himself changing, it made himself ache a little, but it wasn't that bad._

 _When it stopped, a mirror formed next to The Soul King. What Harry saw shocked him._

 _Before him was_ _a tall ,_ _and_ _lean-built,_ _teenage male_ _. He ha_ _d_ _pale skin, high cheekbones,_ _blue eyes,_ _and long ragged black hair with brown highlights_ _, his attire consists of_ _black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black_ _robe_ _with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends_ _,_ _with white lining and a hood._ _In his han_ _d was a sword that_ _resembles an oversized_ _khyber knife_ _. It has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what_ _Harry_ _holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as long as_ _Harry_ _is tall, and has a_ _black_ _blade with a_ _silver_ _edge._

 _Then, the Mirror disappeared, and in its place, a iron door appeared, it bared a hourglass symbol on it, and where the keyhole would be, was a hole that appeared to be able to fit Zangetsu into it._

"Tensa Zangetsu. This door will send you into Ichigo Kurosaki's Inner world, on the date of his birth, 15 years ago. To open it, you must force the door open with your blade. Now, Abandon your fear. Look Forward. Move forward and never stop. If you pull back, you will age. If you hesitate, you will die. Now move forward, and BECOME THE STRONGEST! _" At this, Tensa ran forward, and stabbed his blade into the hole in the door, and broke it open, and in a flash of light, he was in a sideways city, standing alone, with a white orb taking the form of a bleached white baby, in a Shihakusho with the colours reversed, and black and yellow eyes, with a large katana next to him._

(Flashback End)

Tensa's musing was interrupted by pure white arms wrapping themselves around him.

" **Hey, what's gotcha thinkin' so hard, Tensa-kun?** " Asked Shirosaki, and he placed his head in the crook of Tensa's shoulders.

"Just thinking of how I came to exist in this realm." The sword spirit replied.

Shirosaki frowned at the memory, recalling how Tensa told him of his past, and how he died.

He was about to comment, when the duo noticed large clouds in the sky, covering the sun. In an Inner world, this almost always signified confusion.

The two got up and walked into one of the buildings through a window, and looked into a television that was in the building, connected to Ichigo's Vision. What the two saw shocked them to the core.

Ichigo was currently holding an envelope with familiar handwriting on it, the writing said:

'Mr Ichigo Kurosaki,

Second Floor Bedroom on the left,

Kurosaki Clinic,

Karakura Town,

Japan'

"NO!" Tensa shouted in shock. ' _This can't be happening!_ '

(Chapter End)

 _Hey guys, did you enjoy the beginning of a new story, a new possibility? Please read, fave, follow, and review, this is Dark, signing off._


	2. Chapter 2: The End of the Beginning!

Moon Slayer: Chapter 2: The End of the Beginning!

 _Hey Guys, Dark here with the second chapter of my story, Moon Slayer._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing except the strangest imagination ever._

Begin!

Ichigo stared at the letter in his hands with suspicion, who wouldn't. It had his exact location on it. He then blinked as he heard a voice shout "NO!". He was then pulled into his Inner World.

When he looked in front of him, he blinked to see if he was hallucinating.

In front of him was a tall, and lean-built, teenage male. He had pale skin, high cheekbones, blue eyes, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights, his attire consisted of black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black robe with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends, with white lining and a hood. In his hand was a sword that resembles an oversized khyber knife. It had no tsuba and no proper hilt; what he held was the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as long as he was tall, and has a black blade with a silver edge.

Behind the black haired teen was what Ichigo knew to be his inner Hollow, pretty much a bleached white version of himself, with black and yellow eyes, and his blade was Zangetsu, except the colours were reversed.

"Ichigo," said the black haired teen, "It's been a while." He said.

"Zangetsu?" Asked Ichigo, confused as hell.

The teen shook his head. "What is the name of your Bankai, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Tensa... Zangetsu?"

Tensa nodded before saying, "Well, actually I am Zangetsu as well, I made myself look like how I'd look at the age of 45, to see if you'd trust me more."

"It doesn't matter how old you look, you are still my Partner, and you always will be." Ichigo said.

Tensa smiled, "Thank you, Ichigo."

" **Aww, how adorable, Kingy. You're finally developing emotions other than 'Pissed Off', 'Overprotective Brother', and 'Grumpy Asshole'.** " Shirosaki playfully mocked.

Ichigo flipped him off, "Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be trying to take over my body?"

Shiro scoffed, " **That was only so you'd get your ass in gear, and get stronger! Technically, I am still apart of your soul, King.** "

Ichigo rose an eyebrow, "King?"

" **You're the King of this body and soul, and I am your Noble Steed, taking you on my back into, battle! I am also your Instincts, and Tensa-kun is your sword, and Logic!** "

Ichigo snorted at the Noble steed pert, as did Tensa, but nodded, "Cool. Wait, why am I even here right now?"

"I pulled you in here because of the letter that you got." Tensa then explained his Origins.

Ichigo stared, before nodding. "Now, I will let you go to Hogwarts if you want to, but under one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"That me and Shiro-kun go with you, as students."

Ichigo stared at the representation of Half of his Shinigami Powers, and Magic Powers(1).

He then sighed, "Fine, but Shiro has to be on his best behavior."

Shiro cackled, " **Sure~, Kingy! I'll be on my Best~ Behavior!** " Shiro said in a deceivingly innocent voice.

Ichigo scowled, before saying, "I'm going to go tell my family about the school and Letter. But, shouldn't I write a letter to them, telling them that I'm taking you guy's with me?"

"Yeah, just write the letter, then you open your window, and lightly wave it in the air. An owl should come."

Ichigo nodded, before leaving to do so.

'Dear Whomever it may concern at Hogwarts,

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I live in Karakura Town, Japan. I just received a letter to your school. I agree to go to this school, under the condition that I can bring my'

Ichigo hesitated, before continuing,

'brother, Shiro Kurosaki, and his boyfriend, Tensa Zangetsu. I am sure that they would also be Magical people, as I have seen them perform, what I understand you call, 'Accidental Magic'. If the condition is met, I will attend your school.

From, Ichigo Kurosaki, age 15.'

Ichigo heard Tensa stating that the letter was good enough for a first try, before telling Ichigo to seal it in an envelope, and opened the window, lightly waving the letter in the air, before an owl appeared, snatching the letter from Ichigo's grasp.

Ichigo heard Tensa scoff, "How Rude." He had commented.

Ichigo then grabbed the original letter, before going downstairs, to have what one would normally conceive as, a strange conversation.

(15 minutes later)

"...So... You plan on going to a School in England... That teaches Magic?..." Deadpanned Karin.

Ichigo nodded, before deflecting his father's kick.

"OHHH ICHIGO! MY DELINQUENT SON! YOU REALLY ARE TAKING AFTER YOUR DARLING MOTHER!" The (Possibly Insane) Man shouted.

Ichigo threw his father off of him, before blinking. "What do you mean by that?"

"Your mother went to that school when she was young! She even had 2 sister if I remember right. Their names were Petunia, and Lily Evans." Isshin said, relatively calm for a change.

Inside Ichigo's Soul, Tensa spat out the Coffee he was drinking onto Shiro.

"WHAT!?"

" **HOOOOOOOOT~!** "

Ichigo had to bite his lip to refrain from laughing at that.

He then felt something wrap around him, "I'll miss you, Ichi-nii! Please make sure to call us every week, tell us if you're Okay!" Yuzu cried into Ichigo's shirt.

Ichigo awkwardly wrapped his arms around his sister, "Ummm, There there, Yuzu? I will send a letter every week."

Ichigo then said, "I sent them a letter already, accepting under the condition that two of my friend's may come with me, but I called one of them my brother in the letter. So treat those two friends as though you would treat me."

Yuzu and Karin nodded, while Isshin shouted, "OH MASAKI! OUR SON IS BRINGING HOME A SECOND AND THRID SON! OH HOW YOU WOULD BE PROUD OF OUR DELINQUENT SON!" As he hit his hands against the wall that 'Poster Masaki' was on.

Ichigo then went outside, and went to Urahara's, to see if he could make a Gigai for a Zanpakutou spirit, and an Inner Hollow.

(3 day's later)

Ichigo sighed, as Shiro complained about it being cold.

After explaining the situation to him, Urahara was very willing to create a Gigai for the two. It might of helped that Ichigo was relaying various threats of what his Inner Hollow was threatening to do to the Mad Scientist if he didn't comply.

He had finished the Gigai's 2 hour's prior to now. Ichigo and his spirits were now walking home after a full, hour and a half of Shiro having trouble deciding on clothes.

He decided on a pure white hoodie, with a black, long-sleeved T-Shirt underneath. He also chose gray jeans that were slightly withered at the ends of the pant legs, and black sneakers. He also wore Aviator Sunglasses.

Tensa had decided on a white t-shirt, with a tattered black cloak that reached his ankles, stating that "It reminded him of what he wore in Ichigo's inner world, and was comfy". He had also gotten black and gray cargo pants, with a Camouflage pattern on it, and the same black sneakers as Shiro, except in his size.

The trio had also met Orihime at Urahara's shop that morning. She had also gotten a letter to Hogwarts, shocking Ichigo and Tensa, while Shiro laughed at the expression on their faces.

The trio stood before the door to Kurosaki Clinic, before Ichigo opened the door, wanting to get this over with.

(Chapter end)

 _Hey guy's, I'm back! So, I have a question, who do you guy's want to meet the Trio, and take them for school supplies?_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Who should do it? Tell me in a review, and I'll do the one with the most votes._

 _See Ya!_


End file.
